Destiny's Ploy
by dourdan
Summary: An idea i have had for a while based around the idea of 'where did kano's silver face thing come from'  rated M for chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

It was a vacation like that scene in eurotrip; the one where they arrive in the strange eastern bloc country where the currency exchange is so low they can party all night on about 5 dollars. That was this vacation for 19 year old Jason Kano and 3 others. Their destines were not as special as they died well in to the first act. This was a place not unlike the setting of the hostel movies; kidnapping young, drunk, sexy tourists for painful torture and death, but this was not for fun.

Jason awoke after an ecstasy and vodka filled bender alone in a cell. He wanted to scream but he knew it would be pointless; he would just have to wait. Was he kidnapped? Did they want a ransom? If so they would be out of luck. His mother died when he was born and his father left his to be raised by his grandparents all in a small town in rural Australia. Whatever money he has was his through hard work and dedication (in blue collar jobs.) But he was in Europe with other well dressed 20-somethings all of whom made five figure salaries (including help from family); he could see where the mistake could have been made.

He would later learn that his captures were an organization called the 'Black Dragon Clan', an internationally known terrorist organization involved in drug, weapons and human trafficking. If this was any other day he would have been sold to 'someone' and has been performing sex acts for clients in a totally different 3rd world country. But Black Dragon was under unseen pressure.

Day 1 through day 6; Jason was asked about family, was there anyone who missed him enough to pay a six figure ransom. He gave them the names of his grandparents; they barely made enough to survive. He imaged they would probably go to the local police with screams and tears, but nothing would ever come of it.

Day 7-15 was the results phase. He heard people dying, people leaving, cars, and whispers, all amounting to everything or nothing. For him nothing. And it was on day 15 they stopped giving him food and water. He's case would not result in a ransom, and perhaps not even in a profit as a sex slave. Little did he know; all trafficking had halted. An American Special Forces unit was closing in on this location.

This unit was lead by Msgt Alexis Blade. The 35 year old was well versed in maneuvers that would make any navy seal jealous. She would have become a navy seal but it would have interfered with her job as a single mom. Pregeant at 19 by a one night stand, she knew from the first positive test that she wanted to keep her baby even if it might put limits on her dreams. By proving herself athletically to the right people and continuing her weapons training she earned a place on several critical missions including this one.  
Day 16-20 all prisoners were moved in to a single cell, but after "house cleaning" that meant about only 10 people. Some were more malnourished then others but all were afraid. Rumors spread about a possible mass killing or perhaps that they were already sold, or even less possible- a rescue.

Day 21, the day the changed it all. Like the scene in batman the Black Dragon clam forced the remaining prisoners to put on uniforms that would make them indistinguishable from the actual terrorists. They had Intel that the attack was coming, they didn t know when or how but they needed to be ready. The prisoners were placed near the high ranking or highly skilled black dragon members and injected with drugs on a regular basis to make sure they didn t fall over from sickness and fatigue. When the time came, they hoped that the intruders would be confused. And they were. At approximately 3 am ish it happened. From what anyone could tell it was a raid, meant to identify high ranking officials and items before bombing the place to the ground. Heavily armed foot soldiers cut a hole in the steel wall with some kind of laser of torch. Then both sides started to open fire. Why? What was anyone thinking?

Since the prisoners/hostages were not actually tied up or even handcuffed (just scared stiff under the penalty of bullets) Jason took this opportunity to run. He was tackled by a black dragon member almost immediately but with a bust of adreline he grabbed his attacker's weapon and fired it randomly until the attacker let go. He moved towards what he thought was a way out, killing whatever people he saw in his way. But now Jason was left wearing a black dragon uniform, holding a black dragon weapon and as such he was shot in the back.

The woman who shot him, Alexis Blade stood over him as if to see if he was the high ranking person she was looking for. Jason's voice let out a quiet "help me", but clearly that was not the correct thing to say as she shot him in the face.

He would have died right then, if not for a vampire with a crush. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Kano would have died right then, if not for a vampire with a crush. He awoke in what looked like a medieval cottage, it was still dark (or more likely he had been unconscious for several days)  
He opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman in the shadows, watching him with green eyes that seemed to glow. She had long black hair, a dark red bandana and a black leather bikini (was this heaven?) Seeing he was awake she moved closer, revealing her dark brown dragon-like wings.

He could have said "what are you?" or something typical of this situation, but she seemed friendly enough, plus whatever she had in mind coulden't be as bad as what he just lived through.

"I am Nitara, and you are in my home world of Vaeternus". She said in a voice soft, and motherly.

Jason would have replied but he felt faint as if he suffered blood loss, in addition to malnutrition. Of course he suffered blood loss- he was shot twice...he touched his face- his blood covered half metal face. Just as he was about to pass out again Nitara was suddenly in his lap. She licked his face and used her own nail to slash her palm. "Drink."  
what...?  
The drops of blood went down his as if they were meant to be there, "am I a vampire?" he asked, because it was quite clear that she was.

"No but I need you to survive the surgery and recovery." she kissed his forehead and looked at his fading eyes or rather his one reaming human eye. He deserved and explanation.

"Using metals found only in my native realm I have rebuilt the side of your face where the bone loss occurred. These metals will allow future growth and evolution of your skull to continue without deformation." she said a little to nerd-girl like. She preferred to keep her air of sensuality, even though she was a trained doctor in her hometown.

"Why did you save me...?" a legit question for Jason to ask even as she had him completely naked, stroking her large red nails down his chest. Because I wanted to. She smiled. Yes this was a little too sudden but Nitara was board in her current mission. She had been searching for an orb that linked her realm to the terror that is Outworld. But this was a random orb that she was not sure even existed. She had devoted the last 10 years of her life to this search, but only recently discovered how much fun Earthrealm could be, especially boys. Mostly one night stands where she would take them to her home then return them to their hotel rooms felling like they just came off a bad drinking binge (and their night with a sexy vampire was all a dream.) However this one she might get to keep.

She put her lips to his ear, and in a voice that would drive any man insane make love to me. Jason could feel his body getting stronger; he didn t even notice where she had removed the bullet from his chest. She took off her top releasing her silky soft breasts. She put his hands on her elegant hips, moving them down her thighs as she got completely nude for him. Creeping herself over him like a insect about to feed.

He felt himself getting and erection, he felt himself penetrating her, as if this was an out of body experience, she had all the control- but it was ecstasy. His body shivered with her touch, her kiss, her breath. Then without warning she bit him. (again, this did not turn him in to a vampire.)

It gave him a bust of energy , he threw her on her back and spread her legs further apart, pounding her harder and harder in until she roared, arching her back as every muscle in her body screamed out. He finished, shooting his load inside her. God she is beautiful he thought to himself (and out loud .)  
Will you stay? she asked. You have seen what my power can do, I will share all I have gasp for air, all I am with you. He agreed, after all what was there to do back in his world? This could end badly or this could change his life. It would be 6 months before he returned to earth realm- With a plan for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Nitara wished Jason Kano would not have to seek revenge, but there was little choice. The emotion would always be there and without closure his heart could never truly be hers. She trained him with knives and martial arts as best she could. She taught him speed, and skill that usually is reserved only for members of her clan.  
Will you come with me? he asked. After all together they would be unstoppable. She thought for e moment. I would like that, she smiled, but I cannot be seen. Your world must never know my kind exist. Plus if she was there, Jason might actually survive what he was planning. Day 1, 3 am, took the pair to a town outside of a military base. He knew better then to try this on base. He knew where she was. He knew what he wanted to do.

Can t we do this part second? Nitara asked as she flew him to the roof. There were only 2 parts to the plan. This was the physically easier of the 2, but nothing could prepare her for what Kano was about to do. You can stay on the roof. - In fact I ll need you here to make a fast break. Then we can be on our way to Asia. He said as he used the fire escape to leave.

Nitara just stood there. His voice was so sexy. And what he was about to do- It was his destiny; this was who Jason Kano was meant to become. Who was she to stop it?

He jumped through a window, breaking it with his feet and making an abnormally loud noise. He landed as perfect as a gymnast, face to face with a teenage girl. SONIA! screamed Msgt Blade. The girl hid behind her mother who then pulled a gun. He fought her and somehow ended up firing it. He COULD have said something like now who has a bullet in their face? but he was silent, ashamed. Who are you? said the girl named Sonia. Call me Kano. He said as the piece of metal in his face glittered in the moonlight. He jumped back through the window and met up with Nitara.

Did you?... Yeah let s get out of here. He hugged her, as if to tell her to start flying, but she felt him shaking. Was he crying? Oh well, this was not the time or place to ask. She took off to the location in Asia.

Day 2, they arrived. Kano felt better about what he was going to do here, after all it was the Black Dragon s fault- they deserved to die more than even the Msgt did. It was 2 pm in the afternoon when they attacked. With Nitara by his side he didn t need stealth. She took out the guards without any weapons collecting anything she felt could be useful to him.

He followed behind her disfiguring bodies to make their attack look more ferocious then it really was. They cut through hundreds of people, making their way to a computer system to leave a little message. You can call me Kano. He said looking in to a recording monitor (keeping Nitara out of sight.) I am your new king. She would go on to assist him in 3 more locations, making his presence known then escaping back to her home. After a month of blood and gore he was invited to see what he and Nitara assumed was a black dragon leader or high ranking official. Assuming this was a trap Nitara of course accompanied him, (out of visual range.) But it surprisingly was not a trap. The current leader, a man in his late 60 s offered Kano an internship of sorts. First he would send Kano out on solo missions against actual enemies of the Black Dragon clan (To show that he could be actually trusted.) He faced characters that he would be fighting for the next several years but also achieved enough objectives to satisfy his new mentor. Nitara continued to watch over him but after the first 2 years it seemed like he was getting the hang of being an assassin. He sought her out only 5 times in those 2 years, each time further apart from the previous, until he did not seek her at all. It was not because he found another source for sexual satisfaction, but because his mind started to change. He was becoming who he was meant to become. He felt no need for love or passion or beauty, only skill. It was a shame. Years later she would track his actions against a certain Sonya Blade . Nitara could not help but think that his intentions to her were more than just as a rival . But for him to pine for such a women would drive him to madness. Nitara s last act of love was to send a message; A message about the location of a girl who could satisfy him. A remarkable weapons trader who made her career working out of war zones, while still maintaining her beauty.

9:20 am, Kabal, some here! Yes Kano? We are in need of new recruits, seek out the following. - starting with this one; Kira. 


End file.
